


But I'm the Son of Poseidon!

by unspoken_code



Category: Percy Jackson and the Olympians & Related Fandoms - All Media Types, Percy Jackson and the Olympians - Rick Riordan
Genre: Awkward Conversations, Fluff, Gay Male Character, M/M, One-Sided Attraction, Talking
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-12-02
Updated: 2015-12-02
Packaged: 2018-05-04 11:28:53
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,129
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5332502
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/unspoken_code/pseuds/unspoken_code
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Nico is sitting on the beach when Percy asks him an important question. Oneshot, slight Solangelo.</p>
            </blockquote>





	But I'm the Son of Poseidon!

**Author's Note:**

> Percy's a weensy bit OOC. Just letting you know.

Nico di Angelo was probably the most angst-ridden demigod on the planet. He hadn't spoken to Percy in days since he told him of his former crush, mostly because he was spending time in the infirmary with Will. Percy seemed to be avoiding him on purpose, which, while it didn't surprise Nico, hurt more than he thought it would.  
He and Annabeth were still on good terms, since Annabeth had known all along- both that Nico was gay and that Percy was straight as a board. No one else knew of his sexuality besides Jason, Annabeth, Percy, Will, and Nico was pretty sure Piper knew too, her being a child of Aphrodite and all. Nico was sure that others would make fun of him if they were told, and that would ruin his chances of actually fitting in at Camp Half-Blood.  
That being said, it had also crossed Nico's mind that maybe no one would care about him being gay. Perhaps since everyone at camp was used to being an outcast, they wouldn't judge Nico for his sexual orientation.  
This was the kind of stuff that made Nico an insomniac. Along with the emotional healing from the second giant war, there was also the fact that no one was really used to having a son of Hades around. Plus the aforementioned sexuality issues, which, when added to Percy, created a whole lot of angst.  
Nico was brooding, as he normally did for most of his day, right on the beach near Long Island Sound. It might have had something to do with Percy, his tendency towards the water, but the sun felt good on his skin. "Good" was not a feeling Nico was typically acquainted with.  
He was busy with this when he turned around to find Percy looming over him. He jumped half a foot in the air, surprised.  
"Dude! Don't do that! You're like a freaking stalker!" Nico exclaimed while Percy looked sheepish.  
"Sorry, man. I, uh, wanted to talk to you, maybe?" Percy asked nervously. Nico patted the sand beside him, feeling as anxious as Percy looked. Nico decided to play it casual, to make Percy at ease and to hopefully soothe the erratic thumping of his heart.  
"So… what did you want to talk about, Percy?" Nico said calmly.  
"Um, this is kind of a stupid question… but it's been keeping me up at night wondering. So, what I wanted to ask you, was, um… where do you get your jeans? They're so cool!" Percy giggled but it sounded more like wheezing. Nico gave him a classic "Don't- you- dare- lie- to- me- Perseus- Jackson" look and Percy frowned. Gods, Nico thought. Will wouldn't stall for this long. I mean, look at Percy. Man up!  
"Jeez, okay. Well, what I was gonna ask was... whyaminotyourtype?"  
It actually mattered to him that much? Percy saw the look on Nico's face and backtracked.  
"Wait, not that I'm like in love with you or anything… it's just that… it's hard to explain. I've kind of assumed that I was everyone's type, so… yeah. Wow that sounded better in my head." Nico chuckled at Percy's shallow confession. Percy was looking down at the ground with crimson cheeks.  
"Oh," was all Nico could muster. And for all these days, he thought Percy was ignoring him because he was disgusted by Nico's sexuality!  
"So, you're not… grossed out about…who I am?" Nico questioned, suddenly feeling red-cheeked himself. Percy looked aghast.  
"Of course not, man! Why would I even care? I mean, as long as you know, that I'm, uh…" Percy looked queasy again, "not… into guys, then that wouldn't even be an issue! Did you really think so low of me?" Now it was Nico who felt ashamed. Of course Percy would be nice about this. He was a noble hero, duh! The truth shone brighter than Will’s smile. STOP! Nico thought. Focus!  
"So, my question?" Percy asked. Nico shrugged, evading the inevitability of an answer.  
"Um, I guess it was because you were this big superstar when I met you, like an untouchable god or something. Then as I got to know you, I realized that you… weren't I guess. I mean...There's nothing wrong with being imperfect, it's just… the flaws I realized that you had were kind of ones that I couldn't really put up with without sacrificing my patience. Plus, no offense, but your jokes are kind of immature. I'm more into the dark, morally wrong type of humor," Nico rambled.  
Percy was hard to read. His emotions shifted on his face, from relief, to sadness, to anger, and even to confusion. Nico sighed and turned away. He had to prepare for the backlash of speaking his mind. As he was about to apologize, Percy's face settled on confusion.  
"But…" Percy said, dumbfounded. "I'm a son of Poseidon!" That was it. Nico had to burst out laughing then. It was just so comical! To see the famous hero Percy Jackson reduced to befuddlement by someone not worshipping him was too much. Nico laughed out of his belly, snorting and smiling as he had not in years. Percy saw him and looked disgruntled.  
"It's not that funny," he grumbled.  
"Absolutely not," Nico chortled.  
"Gods, if I had known you would react this way, I wouldn't have asked," Percy said exasperatedly.  
"Okay, okay, sorry. I'm sorry that you're offended that I'm laughing because you're confused about why I don't like you anymore," Nico said, having regained his cool. Percy's face still contained some residue of a blush.  
Nico stood up and brushed the sand off of his ripped jeans. Percy sat there, looking into the ocean.  
"C'mon- let's go get dinner," Nico said, nodding his head towards the dining pavilion. Percy agreed and they walked together towards dinner, with a respectable amount of space between them.  
On the way, Nico was lost in thought about how much could change with a single conversation. For one thing, Nico was completely over Percy- now he was more of a big brother than a crush. Also, Nico realized how much he appreciated Will. Of course, that was what occupied Nico most.  
When they walked in, Nico sat next to Will and Percy sat at the Athena table next to Annabeth, because when neither of them had any brothers or sisters, the table rules didn't apply to them. As he sat down, Nico quickly pecked Will's cheek. Will jerked his head up and gaped at Nico.  
"What was that for?" Will asked. "I mean, not that I didn't like it, but still."  
"Oh, nothing," Nico said. "I just realized that I like you an awful lot." Will grinned and took his hand as they scooted just a bit closer to each other.


End file.
